


To Put A King To Bed

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fingering, Frottage, M/M, PIV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s one sure fire way to put Dimitri to bed. Felix is more than happy to help his husband.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: Anonymous





	To Put A King To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Note: afab & amab language used. 
> 
> Inspired by something I saw on the kink meme but not actually in response to a specific prompt.
> 
> Also I’ve seen a lot of people say they enjoy and want more trans Dimitri content and I wanted to contribute so people could have more content out there. Also. Dimitri trans good.

The hand rests low on his stomach, teasing the sparse hair there gently, rubbing idle circles that were anything but soothing. Dimitri swallowed slightly and shifted at the touch, earning a low chuckle that curled hot and heavy in his guts.

“Felix...”

“Hmm...?”

Dimitri sighed.

“Help me sleep.”

A kiss brushed against his shoulder, fingers dipping below the waistband of his sleep pants, tangling into short golden curls. Dimitri shudder at the sensation, at the wave of heat that followed those calloused finger tips. 

“Of course,” was the reply he received, along with the hot line of Felix’s thigh being nudged between his own. 

They have come a long way from their fumbling attempts at pleasure, at Dimitri’s shame and Felix’s frustration. It had never been painful, Felix would never allow it to be, but it has been uncomfortable and awkward, a far cry from the rush of shivering jolts of pleasure that Felix’s careful touches now bring.

Dimitri gasped softly and shivered at the lone finger gently stroking his cock, circling it, sweet and shocky - dipping into his cunt to spread the wetness there, to ease the slick stroke of fingers through his folds. Dimitri rocked his hips into the touch and felt Felix fit himself more snugly to him, warm length of his cock hardening against Dimitri’s ass. 

Felix always started slow, always got him riled, legs twitching and heels digging into the mattress for any sense of stability as pleasure raced through him. A few minutes of pleasuring his cock, getting him stiff and aching and whining for more than teasing touches and a smirk illuminated by moonlight. 

Their positions shifted as Dimitri squirmed and shook, Dimitri settling more of his weight back onto Felix, trapping one hand between his neck against the pillow, while the other did its best at unraveling. As Felix shifted to rub his thumb against the underside of Dimitri’s cock, dipping two fingers to tease the entrance of his cunt, he jerked his hips forward - grinding Dimitri’s dick against the meat of his palm.

Dimitri let out a sharp cry, one hand curling back to tangle into Felix’s hair, encouraging him to leave his mark at the juncture of his neck, the curve of his shoulder. Felix rolled his hips again, thrusting his fingers deep into Dimitri’s wet heat as he did so, crooking them and rubbing delicious friction against his dick. 

“Please, please, please -“ Dimitri was muttering, breathy and desperate till Felix wiggled his other hand round his neck and nudging at pretty pink lips. Dimitri greedily sucked them in, moaning around them and holding them firmly in the plush of his mouth. Felix groaned at the doubled sensation, the hot, wet clutch of heat enveloping both hands. Dimitri clenched around his fingers and Felix growled, using the heel of his palm to rub harshly at Dimitri’s cock, causing his hips to jerk back sweetly against Felix’s. Time passed slow as molasses as they writhed together, Dimitri’s breathing going ragged as he grew close, growing clumsy with his mouth, teeth catching against callouses.

He got out a slurred plea for more, give him more, and felt the press of a third finger, felt give of his own flesh welcoming Felix —

and then Felix pulled, dragged his fingers out of Dimitri’s cunt, swirling them hard around his cock and leaving him choking on, growling as he wrenched the fingers out of his mouth and rounded on Felix, hair wild, eye more black than blue, and teeth bared. Felix smirked, slick hands settling on Dimitri’s hips where his pants had ridden low, smearing the man’s one saliva and slick across his skin. 

He was met by a snarl, the hands being ripped from Dimitri’s hips and trapped against the base of the headboard. Dimitri mounted Felix as he’d done a thousand times before, but angled his mound to line up sweetly with the sharp jut of Felix’s hip. 

Dimitri hissed at the firm, sharp pressure against his cock. His sleep plants were soaked through, the wet fabric dragging across Felix’s bared skin. He never slept in more than a sleep shirt. Dimitri rocked down hard, eyes crossing at the sharp rush of pressure and pleasure. Felix let out an amused huff beneath him. Dimitri shuddered and gave a low broken moan, jerking harder against the unforgiving press of Felix’s body before coming apart completely. 

Felix grumbled as his lover came down from his high, shivering and shaking above him as he caught his breath. 

“What?” Dimitri laughed weakly, “What is the matter?”

“I wanted to be in you,” the weakest of scowls, “I like how you feel when you come.”

Dimitri clumsily dragged his pants down around his thighs and grabbed Felix’s fingers, still drunk off of his orgasm, and pressed them to his cunt, practically feeding two of those long lithe fingers into his, greedily taking all that Felix’s would offer him. 

“Love you in me,” Dimitri gasped, “Always feels so right to have you in me, to feel so full,” then, softer, a plea, “make me feel good, Felix, make me feel better than I could ever make myself.”

Felix stares enraptured as Dimitri rocked down on his fingers, as the wetness of his cunt slid down them. He crooked them and watch as Dimitri shook around them, brought his own hands to force Felix’s deeper, to hold them there. 

“Want you to fuck me, Felix. Please fuck me, please, Felix, please - “

Felix did not wait a moment longer. 

Felix adored having Dimitri ride him - a giant of a man, towering off him, rippling muscle and scars on display, sweat sliding down the sharp V of his hips, broad shoulders shifting as he tried to gain his bearings. He loved how Dimitri would choked on his own spit when he was filled, the way once he began to get fucked good, fucked properly like only Felix could, he’d mindlessly start thumbing at his cock, drool sliding down his chin, eyes unseeing. Felix loves seeing him lose clarity in the pursuit of pleasure, loved seeing Dimitri devoted to nothing more than feeling good, feeling the best he possibly could. Dimitri would sometimes get like this when he fucked Felix too, drunk off the pressure against his cock from the wooden one he uses atop it, off the way he can make Felix fall apart and beg so easily.

They both come swiftly, messy and hot and utterly ruining the sheets as they always do. It takes minutes for Felix to strip the bed, wipe them both down with a cloth, and bury them in a nest of furs. It takes mere seconds for Dimitri to fall asleep once they are curled up together, breathing even and heavy, smile lingering on his lips. Felix presses one last kiss to them for good measure, before following his husband into their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I love these two. Comments appreciated.


End file.
